Kain's Curse
by Nytemiste
Summary: Kain finds himself in what a vampire would think is Heaven on Earth. Unfortunately good things often have a way of coming to a very sudden and unpleasant end.


Series: Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: I couldn't help myself, I started watching this series and after only 5 episodes had been inspired to write this dream sequence. By the time you read this, I'll have finished the Anime (that which been released) and probably soon after the Manga. I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Kain's Curse**

Kain bolted upright in his bed gasping for breath, sweat beading along his brow, hands shaking as his startled eyes shot around the room searching desperately for the source of the danger he'd found himself in... however, nothing met his gaze but the darkened dorm room that he shared with his cousin, the heavy curtains effectively blocking out any obtrusive sunlight from the outside world.

He sighed heavily and slumped against the wall, a shaky hand reached up to brush the damp locks of his hair from his face. "... it was just a dream." The relief he felt was palpable, and the tension in his body slowly eased from his weary form. The dream had been too real, or at least, while he was in the throes of it, had seemed to make perfect sense. It was strange how sometimes they were like that, and even strange fantasy-like elements seemed completely normal.

It'd started as a nice dream, he'd walked home after class, the moon in the sky was full, shining a silvery cast upon everything he looked at. It was so beautiful, the night. For some reason he hadn't questioned the absence of his friends. But with a night such as this one, it was good to revel in the peaceful solitude.

The house was quiet as well, the only sound, the crickets symphony that drifted in through the still open door. "... breathtaking..." He'd barely taken a step inside before the heady aroma of blood filled his senses. Kain froze, transfixed for a minute by the suddenness of the smell, it never once occurred to him that something might be amiss.

Like a moth to the flame his feet moved of their own accord, carrying him across the room to the elegant staircase that led to the dorm's upper floor. It was up there, this delicious scent in the air, and his heart sped up in excitement at the prospect of a possible feast. The blood pills they took on a regular basis was nothing compared to the real thing, and it'd been far too long since he'd partaken of the pleasures pure blood could give.

His body felt light as he drifted up the stairs, his hand trailing lightly along the heavy oak banister. It was then that he realized the wood was slick to the touch and with amazement his eyes slowly shifted to stare in wonderment at his long tapered fingers wet with crimson. He breathed heavily, lifting his hand to his lips, his tongue tentatively darting out for a taste. "Blood..." grinning, he leaned down to drink from the polished wooden surface. The house had certainly become much more delicious since last he'd been home.

Working his way to the top, his eyes lifted in astonishment to see even more blood dripping like fine rubies down the walls. The dim candlelight reflected in those tiny drops, causing them to sparkle like stars. Kain had always liked the night sky, often losing himself in contemplation amongst the stars, and before he knew it, he'd slid over with hands trailing in the viscous fluid. His heart wrenched from the hunger, and his eyes took on the same rich color that stained his hands.

The others would surely be ashamed of him, losing himself in such a way. He normally held a cool reserve when it came to how he carried himself. But it'd been such a long time... and no one was around to see his uncharacteristic lack of composure. Surely he could afford a little fun under such circumstances.

He rested his cheek in the blood, eyes closed in remembrance of times gone by, it was a shame they weren't allowed to drink from all the tasty choices the school had to offer, but rules were rules, and Kain was determined to follow their leaders decisions. After all, Kaname could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be...

Opening his eyes once more he followed the line of blood like a trail of breadcrumbs through a forest. What choice did he have but to follow something so enticing? The blood was still warm, though rapidly cooling. Better to hurry or the feast would surely be over before it had even started. He licked his blood soaked hands as he went, occasionally dipping his fingers once again into the blood splattered on the wall. It was strange to him now, how the others could possibly be missing such an unheard of delight. Still, his mind kept drifting back to the one thing that mattered most, his thirst...

By the time he reached his room, his face was smeared with the red life juice, just as a child eating cake for the very first time. The sweet smell of the nectar was stronger here. "Strange... why here?" With confusion clouding his face, he opened the door, slowly, listening to the strange creak of the heavy frame on its hinges. Something was wrong, and this fact finally started nagging at his awareness, tugging at him with urgency.

Hanabusa. Of course it was him. He stared into the depths of the room he shared with his cousin to see him curled up on his bed with a rather lovely entree. The girls dark school uniform showed nothing of the growing blossom of her blood on the fabric. But Hanabusa's white shirt had turned a deep crimson, not that he seemed to notice or care from the attention he was paying to the plaything in his arms.

Kain coughed uncomfortably, head tilting as he took in the scene. "... Hanabusa... I don't... think we're allowed to have anyone up here."

A moment passed before his cousin's blond head lifted from the girls throat. His eyes heavy from the drink. He smiled lazily, and waved a bloody hand in the air nonchalantly. "Akatsuki! You worry too much!" His eyes glinted conspiratorially. "He'll never know, will he?"

_'He...'_ Kain's brow furrowed, trying to understand something very very important. But any words he could ask suddenly stuck in his throat as he noticed the bodies on the floor by Hanabusa's bed. He blinked in surprise, not knowing how he could have missed them before. A redhead, a couple blondes, and another brunette. Young, pretty, dressed in their disheveled uniforms, bodies limp on the ground like marionettes with their strings cut. A growing dread started to fill him, a cold horror dawning on him that the situation was far more serious than he realized.

Just as the thoughts hit his awareness, He could only stare as his mind raced to catch up with all that he was seeing. "I... see. So that's why..." in a sense of urgency he stumbled forward to the bodies on the floor, his feet making a palpable sucking sound from all the blood on the ground.

"Hanabusa... we need to get these girls out of here, before he..." but his words trailed off as he sensed a presence in the doorway. A dark cloud of menace that sucked the air out of the room with a terrifying force. Of all the times, it had to be now.

Kain spun around on his heels, his shoes sticking in the muck that had spread across their bedroom floor. "K-K-KANAME!!" he choked, realizing just how badly the situation looked. He should have known better from the onset that this was not the place he wanted to be found, and he cursed himself for being such a fool once again.

_'Not AGAIN!'_ In a characteristic gesture, he slapped his hand up to his forehead, only realizing after the fact that he'd just spread the condemning evidence of the girl's blood across his features. He wanted to run, desperate to escape the range of the pure blood's rage. Anything to live to see another day.

He could see death in Kaname's frightening visage, and knew for a certainty that there would be Hell to pay for this major transgression of his laws. Eyes wide in terror he slipped back into the room, swearing with a final breath that if they made it out of there to see another sunset, he was going to beat the life out of his cousin for being so stupid.

Waking had been an unexpected mercy, although he had to continually repeat that it had all been a horrible dream over and over like a mantra. His throat was dry, and his hands still shook horribly. He sighed heavily, examining them for any sign of the blood that had covered them. "Hanabusa... what am I going to do with you?"

Still, he had to admit... as troublesome as he was, his cousin definitely made life a lot more interesting.

finis


End file.
